


Faith of the Heart

by Katie_Flint



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Denobulans, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, OC, Polyamorous relationship, Star Trek AU, Traveling, alternative universe, interspecies Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Elizabeth once told Phlox she wasn't interested in becoming his fourth wife. Years later, married and with a son, she looks back on that conversation with a new perspective...





	

**Author's Note:**

> To say this was unplanned is an understatement... I had a ton of other plans tonight but after watching "Dear Doctor" (1x13), something overcame me and I finished this at 3am, dazed and very confused with what happened to my night. (My lame-ass title is great no? A+ for literally using the title of the show's theme, if I do say so myself lol, jk jk).  
> I know nothing ever canonically comes of these two but I think it could've been potentially amazing having a human coming to learn about a culture like Phlox's by marrying into it (also, not to be the odd one out here but, I actually like when women accept their husband's culture of having multiple wives-- like in every other media I've seen, they always force their husbands to turn away from tradition, even when it's done for practical purposes [which this isn't but run with me here]). Anyway, their chemistry was really well done out and I really enjoyed seeing a new side to crewman Cutler.

_“I'm not interested in becoming wife number four.”_

\---

Elizabeth Phlox (née Cutler) found the words rather humorous now, as she sat aboard the transport shuttle headed for the surface of Denobula, her husband’s homeworld.

“The other wives are excited to meet you,” Phlox says happily.

“And I them,” Elizabeth replies, thinking how foreign and uncomfortable the thought had once seemed to her. Now, she looked forward to the prospect with unbridled enthusiasm.

It wasn’t easy, learning to perceive a culture so vastly different from the one she’d grown up in, but Elizabeth had always made it clear that she wanted their relationship to be about them, not what surrounded them. It was a stroke of bravery or perhaps foolishness, that had unraveled the platonic friendship they had formed in the weeks following their discussion on the planet Valakis, but Elizabeth didn’t regret it.

She’d gained something infinitely better, in her opinion, and years later, she was happy. Even when she stressed over things she was unaccustomed too.

Phlox was patient and loyal to her, constantly providing her that pillar of support she needed to push through her uncertainties and even some of her insecurities. 

Though it was custom for Denobulans to take only three wives or husbands, fourth marriages were not completely uncommon, and Phlox’s wives were delighted for him when he’d explained that he was considering proposing to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Phlox had performed the rituals of his culture, in one fashion or another, and they’d also performed some from Earth as well. Their marriage was the melting pot of their two cultures, made rich by the mutual love they’d come to share.

The Denobulans had a complex mating system, and some days Elizabeth still wondered if she completely understood it, but she couldn’t deny she loved the challenge. In fact, after the initial phase of the proposal and mating customs, Elizabeth had begged lieutenant commander Sato to begin teaching her Phlox’s native language in secret.

It had seemed the appropriate gift, learning Denobulan, now that she had agreed to marry Phlox and everything that came with him.

It surprised everyone, most of all Phlox, the first conference call they had with his other wives. Elizabeth was nervous, and Phlox had laid his hand over hers, soothing her anxious thoughts. His actions were something typically impolite of a Denobulan but Phlox was open to compromises for her sake and comfort. This comforting touch was one of the many things Phlox had adapted into his life for the sake of their relationship. And it was worth it all to see her smile like she did, lighting up the room brilliantly.

The call had come through clearly, and at first everyone had been speaking in a language they assumed Elizabeth would understand. The greetings were personal but surprisingly relaxed, and despite the expectations Elizabeth had created in her own head, the other wives seemed to hold a great fondness for one another. As though they were all rather close friends, who happened to share their favorite person (or one of them at least), not the bitter rivals Elizabeth had incorrectly assumed. It put her at ease and soon she was as involved in the conservation as anyone.

Elizabeth made a comment, a seemingly ordinary compliment on a famous Denobulan dish, and suddenly the three other woman burst into their native tongue, bantering between one and other.

Phlox frowned at his wives, about to remind them that Elizabeth could not understand what they were saying, when Elizabeth herself let a chuckle fall from her lips; responding to the commentary in their tongue. Phlox, utterly flabbergasted, and his wives utterly delighted, continued to converse with her in Denobulan, testing her abilities with affection.

Elizabeth stumbled often, but all four of them were eager to help, and would wait with baited breath when she took her time to think of how to phrase her next sentence.

The call had ended on a particularly high note, and had led to many other communications between Elizabeth and the other women. Over the years, each had developed a personal bond with her and Elizabeth could honestly say she loved her husband’s wives almost as much as he did (though not quite in the same capacity).

Years out in space, fulfilling her duties to her career, left Elizabeth a busy woman without much time to think of vacations, even to Denobula. But on their son’s fifth birthday, Elizabeth sent in a request for personal leave. Yepht, their son, was old enough now to remember the trip, and he had the right to meet the rest of his extended family in person.

Phlox, now serving aboard a different vessel, but still in the same sector, had joined them for the journey back to his homeworld as soon as Elizabeth had mentioned the plan, “What a wonderful opportunity! Yepht will just love Denobula. Has he been keeping up in his studies? I should hope for him to converse just as well as you when we arrive.”

Phlox was ecstatic, and Elizabeth would often watch the two of them fondly at family meals, listening as Phlox reviewed with the boy his Denobulan conjugations. Occasionally Elizabeth would toss in a sentence or two to challenge Yepht but for the most part she was content to let her men talk amongst themselves. Phlox was a good father to Yepht, even though he was not there for him in person every day. Phlox took special care to make certain he called them every night before Elizabeth put Yepht to sleep. And sometimes, on important days, Phlox would even call before school, giving advice and good luck to the boy before he headed off.

Most of the crew aboard the station Elizabeth had come to call home, were surprisingly understanding of Phlox’s parenting, but a few made it clear they did not condone his absence from the child’s life. Still, it didn’t seem to hurt Yepht and the boy never complained about missing his father. Rather, when Phlox did visit, Yepht made certain to spend as many hours as he could with him, savoring every moment of their time spent together. Yepht was proud of his father, and would often brag about his position aboard a Starfleet vessel whenever company would come by.

Unlike Yepht, Elizabeth had her moments when she missed Phlox, and even wondered if she was right to marry a man who never lived with any of his wives; much less her. But then Elizabeth would remember that she loved Phlox as he was. And even just hearing Phlox’s voice through a message was enough to lay her thoughts of doubt to rest.

Besides, many of the married women on the station, whether their husbands were of another species or not, had lived apart from their spouse before. Elizabeth could have been in this boat no matter who she had married. At least with Phlox, she knew that his feelings for her were genuine and true. He was never the sort to lie to her, and a man who would jump through all the hoops it took to marry her, would be insane not to love her.

Contacting the other wives-- Lissel, Feezel, and Banda--, Elizabeth had told them of the trip enthusiastically; explaining she had already booked passage on a freighter set to leave the week after Yepht’s birthday bash. Receiving nothing but passionate zest from the three of them, they all began to plan what to do when she and Yepht made it to the homeworld. The list was much larger than could feasibly be accomplished by anyone, human or Denobulan, but the women were proud of it nonetheless. And eager to find out just how much they could cross off of it.

It was a long journey from the outpost station to Denobula, but Elizabeth loved sharing a ship with Phlox again. Their family was quite happy alongside the other passengers and they received only a few odd looks; mostly from the crew. The crew didn’t seem to see interspecies families too often, but their looks came more from curiosity than discrimination and Elizabeth was happy to indulge them. So long as they had no intention of bringing harm to her or her family, what they did didn’t bother Elizabeth in the slightest. Phlox, an avid fan of other species of any kind, was humored greatly; observing them right back and eventually developing a mutual friendship between several of them.

Yepht too got along famously with the other children, who found his ability to puff out the crests on his face particularly sensational. Elizabeth enjoyed watching them run about the freighter, but she warned Yepht not to exert himself showing off for the others. The last thing she needed was for Phlox to be caring for his own son after he passed out.

“Yes mom,” Yepht had agreed, but had continued to puff himself out nonetheless. He never seemed to run out of energy though, so Elizabeth was content to accept he knew what he was doing, to some degree, and let the matter be.

Being a mother was something Elizabeth found particularly rewarding in it’s own right. It made her nervous sometimes, and she was particularly protective-- being a first time mother---, but Phlox assured her (as had many others) that she fit quite naturally into the role. Elizabeth was considering having another, and Phlox was agreeable to the idea despite already having six children, but they never could find the right time. The freighter seemed the answer those hesitations, and the couple always knew they had plenty of time to set the mood when Yepht left to play with his friends for the day.

By journey’s end, Yepht and the other children had created a coded language, built upon a bastardized mixture of Human and Denobulan (small words and phrases Yepht had passed along as he reviewed with his parents). The children said their goodbyes in this language and the adults couldn’t help but chuckle watching the childhood display before them.

“Our son,” Elizabeth commented to Phlox, smiling, “Quite the diplomat, don’t you think?”

“Oh quite,” Phlox grinned back, carrying his unreasonably large luggage case down the ramp, “He has the making of a fine Starfleet officer, I’d dare say.”

“In a few years maybe,” Elizabeth agreed, looking over her shoulder to see that their little superstar was still coming.

The final stretch of the journey took a little less than three weeks inside a considerably smaller transport vessel, and the family was more than a little relieved to spot Denobula out the window by the end.

They land with minimal turbulence and Yepht can hardly wait to dart out the door, so Elizabeth takes his hand in her own for insurance. She doesn’t want to loose her son within the first few minutes of stepping onto this planet. Or worse, be known for losing her son within the first few minutes on the ground. Elizabeth likes to think she handles herself with the grace of an unofficial diplomat on other planets. Losing your son inspires no such imagery, and it also has the promise of wounding her motherly pride quite soundly.

With the familiar sound of a pressure release, the bay doors open wide and the natural pinkish light of Denobula washes over them. Elizabeth looks to Phlox as the other passengers begin to exit the spacecraft, and Phlox motions her forward, “After you.”

Nodding, Elizabeth takes a breath and pulls gently on Yepht’s hand, marching outside with determination. She’s been to hundreds of planets over the span of her career, but Elizabeth can honestly say she hasn’t felt quite this anxious in quite sometime.

Yepht’s as jittery as the butterflies in Elizabeth’s stomach, and he cries out in excitement when he sees his aunts (Phlox’s other wives) waiting for them not fifty feet off. Elizabeth hesitates until they’ve cleared at least a few more feet but eventually she can’t resist any longer and she let’s go of Yepht’s trembling hand.

“Remember your manners!” Elizabeth calls as her son propels himself toward the women.

Yepht does well, refraining from touching any of them, but he exchanges scents with them enthusiastically. These are the first Denobulans besides his father that Yepht has ever had intimate contact with. Elizabeth reaches them several steps later and repeats the greeting, a nervous smile pressed against her lips unwittingly.

“Elizabeth, relax,” Banda tells her, touching her arm gently.

Elizabeth starts and the breath she’s unconsciously been holding falls out of her like rolling a heavy stone off her chest. The group laughs and the rest of the introductions go much smoothly, Elizabeth politely following their customs to the mark. She’s had a lot of time to study them, and prides herself for completing them so soundly (though she doesn’t think the women would mind terribly if she hadn’t).

Phlox has chosen wonderfully kind women for his wives, and Elizabeth is  proud to call them her friends.

“Shall we retire to Lissel’s or Banda’s?” Phlox asks with his charming but always friendly smile.

There’s some good hearted debate but eventually Lissel’s wins, and the party begins the trek to her home. Elizabeth’s in awe, hardly believing she’s standing on Denobula, casually walking and chatting with her family and friends.

Who ever would’ve thought crewman Elizabeth Cutler, once of the starship _Enterprise_ , would end up here, like this? So far from the life she’d ever imagined as a girl. A small part of her wonders if this is a dream, because the happiness pooling inside her seems to be too good to be true, but Elizabeth knows it's not.

It’s a little bit of luck and a lot of courage that’s gotten her this far. She’s been brave, braver than most, and she’s been open to new opportunities and taken the plunge into challenges countless times when it would’ve been easier to just up and quit.

Elizabeth Phlox joined Starfleet for the adventure, but it’s given her the journey of a lifetime. And it’s not over yet...

\--- End ---


End file.
